El Regalo Perfecto de Navidad
by kisachanlover
Summary: Fuji se encuentra en aprietos ya que no logra encontrar un regalo para Tezuka, otra prueba del ingenio de Fuji Syusuke.100% fujixtezuka este es el especial de navidad prometido!


Ni POT ni sus exquisitos y flébiles amores son de mi propiedad, de hecho son de propiedad de Takeshi Konomi, (quien no quiso hacer un final feliz de ryosaku por que no quiso). De paso anunciaré que a pesar de mi pobreza este fic no esta hecho con ánimos de lucro, incluso esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro, está simplemente escrito para complacencia de los apreciados lectores que me conceden su valioso tiempo.

Notas:

Este fic es para

Mi onee-chan que a pesar

De ser una molestia es una gran ayuda.

Diciendo esto, sin fastidiar más…

¡¡¡Procedan a leer!!!

EL REGALO PERFECTO DE NAVIDAD

Fuji caminaba por las calles a toda prisa, se hallaba en la zona comercial de Tokio en busca de un regalo para su novio. Y el que fuera 24 de diciembre no ayudaba para nada.

Lamentablemente no había podido comprar el regalo antes y en esos momentos estaba pasando por grandes apuros…

Finalmente siendo ya bastante tarde desistió al recibir una llamada de Tezuka preguntándole por su paradero

Fuji suspiró contestando la llamada

-¿Tezuka?...claro ahí estaré, dame media hora, OK-y colgó

Bien ahora la premisa era esta:

Encontrar el regalo perfecto para el novio perfecto en perfectos 30 minutos, para llegar a casa y cenar la cena perfecta con su novio perfecto…

Bien, no era tan difícil ¿o si?

Fuji se devanaba los sesos pensando en cual seria el regalo perfecto de navidad para Tezuka Kunimitsu

Nada se le ocurría a pesar de ser el genio de la seigaku, es que en esos casos, Fuji no sabía que hacer para complacer a su novio.

Los regalos no eran su fuerte, así que ya sabremos los apuros por los que pasaba.

Finalmente tras 10 minutos de desespero y contando lo poco que faltaba se decidió por una maniobra práctica y simple, que podría darle muy buen resultado.

Que él supiera lo más perfecto que tenía al alcance y que no costaba nada, era ÉL, bien ya tenemos el regalo.

Fuji Syusuke.

Ahora, ¿Cómo se lo damos?

Fuji se dirigió a una florería y pidió rosas rojas y un listón de color plata.

Con su regalo ya bien puesto en el taxi pagó y se dirigió a otra tienda donde encontró un perfume.

Bien, segundo paso completado.

Muy bien, ahora solo faltaba… Fuji miro su reloj atentamente buscando una idea, hasta que cuando verdaderamente le presto atención, le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar antes que Tezuka a la casa.

Fuji alcanzo un taxi a una velocidad que nada tenia que envidiar al guepardo más veloz del mundo.

En 3 minutos con 24 segundos arribo a la casa, cronometrado, sin nivel de error.

Llego y cogió las rosas y fue echando los pétalos en el suelo de manera que llevaran a la habitación. Cogió el listón y se lo amarro suavemente al cuello y cogió una rosa.

Llegó a la habitación y destendió levemente la cama se recostó en ella y espero tranquilamente

…

Tezuka llego a casa finalmente, llegaba con 20 minutos de retraso.

En su mente pensaba que le diría Fuji por su tardanza, seguro nada serio, ojalá no se enojara.

- Fuji,¡¡ ya llegué!!- exclamo al ingresar, dejando su llave sobre una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Vio la mesita y en ella había una nota la levanto y la leyó.

"_Sigue los pétalos…"_

Tezuka miro al suelo y pudo ver los pétalos de rosa ahí, suspiro y siguió los pétalos, ese Fuji, siempre salía con algo nuevo.

Los pétalos lo guiaron a la habitación que ambos compartían, poso su mano en la manilla y abrió con lentitud.

-Feliz navidad Tezuka- oyó la voz de Fuji ronronear.

Tezuka rió levemente al ver el precioso cuadro ante sus ojos.

-Así que tú eres mi regalo de navidad- dijo acercándose a Fuji con una media sonrisa

- ¿Por que no?- dijo Fuji gateando hacia él.

Tezuka se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos, entre los cuales se cobijo Fuji recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Me gusta mi regalo- musito Tezuka jugando con el cabello de Fuji y acariciando su níveo cuello- hueles delicioso -

-Hmm…-ronroneó Fuji al sentir el tibio contacto de las manos de Tezuka sobre su nuca- te quiero -

Y con un rápido movimiento lo besó.

Tezuka se sonrió, bueno, hablando de regalos de navidad, este no estaba nada mal, de hecho, le daba una nota aprobatoria, este era su mejor regalo de navidad.

BUON NATALE

---

Nee!!

¡¡Lo tengo!!

¡¡¡El FujiTezuka prometido para navidad!!!

¡¡Espero que les guste!!

**DÉJENME REVIEWS**

Lamento no poder presentar un especial navideño de

Ryosaku ya lo he hecho pero no he tenido tiempo de

Pasarlo a la compu.

Lo pasare antes de año nuevo para que lo lean.

¡¡¡Sayonara desu!!!


End file.
